A Story about Yixing
by RieYuri
Summary: Hanya kumpulan cerita tentang seorang Zhang Yixing Pair : HunLay / KaiLay / LuLay / SuLay / ChanLay / TaoLay / LayBaek / LayDO / LayMin / LayChen / Kray / bonus LeoLay Happy Reading guys :D
1. 1 HunLay

**BE MINE**

 **HUNLAY / GS**

 **T**

 **ONE SHOOT**

 **RieYuri**

 **_BE MINE_**

Siang itu cuaca di kota Seoul sangat terik. Sinar yang dipancarkan matahari siang ini mungkin dapat membakar apa saja yang ada dibumi. Mungkin juga termasuk hati seorang wanita yang kini tengah mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan luar biasa. Ah tidak, sebenarnya hati wanita tersebut sudah terbakar sebelum ia keluar dari apartement kekasihnya. Bukan, lebih tepatnya mantan kekasih. Raut wajahnya sangat menyiratkan kemarahan yang besar. Rahangnya mengeras. Tangannya menggenggam kuat kemudi mobilnya. Sesekali bibirnya yang manis mengeluarkan umpatan dan sumpah serapah kepada siapa saja yang mengganggunya. Termasuk pengemudi mobil didepannya yang mengerem secara mendadak. Gadis itu sangat cantik dan terkesan kalem. Bahkan saat ia tersenyum kadar kemanisannya bertambah beribu kali lipat karena single dimple pada pipi kanannya. Tetapi sepertinya itu semua lenyap untuk saat ini karena emosi yang ia tahan bisa meledak kapan saja. Hanya menunggu tempat dan waktu yang tepat. Ya, jika sudah tiba pada tujuannya nanti, dia akan menumpahkan semua. Berteriak, menangis, apapun akan ia lakukan nanti.

Wanita itu Zhang Yixing. Seorang wanita berusia 31 tahun berasal dari Changsa China. Ia adalah seorang desainer yang saat ini mulai terkenal di Korea Selatan. Yixing harus merantau ke Korea karena tawaran dari sahabatnya saat masih kuliah di Paris dulu untuk memulai bisnis bersama. Karyanya sudah banyak digemari oleh berbagai kalangan saat ini. Bukan hanya di Korea, namun juga di China tanah airnya. Bisa dibilang Yixing adalah seorang wanita yang sempurna.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan kurang lebih dua puluh menit, mobil audi hitam milik Yixing mendarat dengan kurang cantik pada halaman parkir sebuah gedung perusahaan komunikasi terkenal di Korea 'Multi Group'. tanpa menunggu lagi, Yixing segera keluar dari mobil lalu melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gedung tersebut. Setelah memasuki gedung, ia langsung menuju lift dan menekan angka 22. Setelah menunggu dengan gelisah, akhirnya pintu lift tersebut terbuka dan ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat.

"Xing apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya seorang wanita bernama Luhan, Manager HRD dan juga sepupu dari CEO perusahaan ini

"aku ingin bertemu Sehun sekarang!" jawab Yixing dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar

"tunggulah sebentar, Sehun sedang menerima tamu penting didalam"

"aku tidak bisa menunggu jie" Yixing hendak meraih kenop pintu ruangan didepannya, tetapi tangannya berhasil diraih oleh Luhan

"Xing, jangan keras kepala"

"maaf jie" ucap Yixing sambil mengibaskan tangan Luhan pada pergelangan tangannya. Dengan cepat, Yixing memutar kenop pintu ruangan itu lalu membukanya. Luhan menepuk keningnya saat Yixing membanting pintu kayu yang bertuliskan 'Presdir' itu dengan kencang.

"mati aku Zhang Yixing!" gumam Luhan

.

.

.

Blaaamm

Yixing membanting pintu ruangan yang cukup luas itu dengan kencang Sehingga membuat empat orang yang berada didalamnya meloncat karena terkejut. Dapat Yixing lihat seorang pria dengan wajah dingin kini tengah menatapnya dengan tajam. Yixing tetap berdiri mematung pada tempatnya saat dua dari empat pria itu mulai berdiri lalu saling berjabatan tangan. Tidak lama kemudian tiga pria itu pergi meninggalkan ruangan dan hanya meninggalkan dirinya dengan pria berwajah dingin bernama Oh Sehun.

"Xing apa yang kau lakukan hah?" Tanya Sehun setelah menutup dan mengunci pintu ruangannya.

Yixing tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sehun, melainkan ia langsung menuju sofa yang terletak ditengah ruangan yang didasari warna silver tersebut. Sehun mendengus kesal lalu berjalan mendekati Yixing.

"jawab pertanyaanku Xing. Kau tahu, perbuatanmu tadi hampir saja membuatku bangkrut!" ucap Sehun sambil berkacak pinggang didepan Yixing

"maaf" perkataan maaf yang keluar dari mulut Yixing membuat Sehun menghela nafasnya berat. Hanya perkataan maaf yang keluar dari mulut Yixing. Dan itu Yixing ucapkan tidak dengan nada menyesal. Melainkan dengan nada datar dan suara parau yang bergetar. Sehun lalu mendudukkan dirinya disamping Yixing dan mencoba untuk menetralkan emosinya sendiri. Sekarang bukan waktunya untuk marah kepada Yixing. Karena Sehun tahu, gadis yang ditatapnya saat ini sedang memendam sesuatu yang sepertinya akan segera meledak.

"kenapa?" Tanya Sehun mencoba untuk tenang. Sehun mengernyit saat Yixing sama sekali tidak meresponnya. Dan kali ini mata Sehun membelalak kaget karena Yixing melepas cincin yang tersemat pada jari manisnya dan melemparnya kesembarang arah.

"Xing, kenapa kau membuang cincin pertunanganmu hah?" Tanya Sehun sedikit membentak. Tetapi Yixing masih diam. Tatapannya kosong kedepan. Sehun semakin frustasi dan mengacak rambut hitamnya. Tidak lama kemudian Sehun kembali dikejutkan karena Yixing yang tiba-tiba memeluknya dengan erat. Perlahan tangan Sehun bergerak untuk mengusap punggung Yixing saat ia menyadari tubuh Yixing begetar dalam pelukannya. Sehun diam. Kali ini ia membiarkan gadis dalam pelukannya mengeluarkan terlebih dahulu air matanya. Sebelah tangan Sehun mengelus punggung Yixing. Menenangkannya dengan sabar. Kali ini Sehun seolah tidak perduli dengan jas hitamnya yang mulai basah karena air mata Yixing. Amarahnya yang tadi sempat memuncak kini mulai hilang seperti terbawa oleh angin.

Ia kini masih merasakan tubuh Yixing yang bergetar akibat isakannya. Sehun tidak berminat untuk bertanya apa yang tengah terjadi dengan sahabatnya ini. Hingga Setelah dirasa isakan Yixing mulai berkurang, Sehun mulai memberanikan diri untuk bertanya

"apa yang terjadi?"

"Kris" jawab Yixing dengan suara lirih

Sehun kembali mengernyit. Perasaanya mulai tidak enak saat ini

"ada apa dengan Kris?

"Sehuna.. semuanya telah berakhir. Aku memutuskan hubunganku dengan Kris"

Sehun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Yixing saat ia kembali mendengar isakan yang keluar dari bibir Yixing

"benar kata semua orang. Kris lelaki brengsek. Bodohnya aku tidak pernah mempercayainya. Dan siang tadi, aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri dia sedang bercinta dengan model sialan itu"

Jangan tanyakan apa yang dirasakan Sehun sekarang hingga tangannya mengepal kuat dan rahangnya mengeras. Sudah pasti ia sedang menahan agar emosinya tidak meledak. Biarkan Yixing tenang terlebih dulu, masalah apakah akan membunuh lelaki brengsek itu urusan belakang batinnya.

"gwenchana" ucap Sehun pelan

"Sehuna.. mengapa aku bodoh sekali? Baik kau atau Luhan sudah sering sekali menegurku tentang bagaimana Kris. Tapi.. tapi mengapa aku dengan bodohnya mengacuhkan peringatan dari kalian?" ucap Yixing disela-sela isakannya

"tenanglah Xing, ini semua bukan salahmu" ucap Sehun mencoba menenangkan Yixing

"Sehuna mian.. jeongmal mianhae.." isak Yixing

"ssssttt mengapa kau meminta maaf kepadaku hm?" Tanya Sehun masih setia menenangkan sahabatnya yang menangis dalam pelukannya

"karena aku tidak mendengarkanmu"

"ck, apa yang kau katakan? Gwenchana. Tenangkan dulu dirimu" perintah Sehun kali ini memeluk Yixing lebih erat.

"ada aku disini Xing. Tenanglah" bisik Sehun dan diangguki oleh Yixing

 **_BE MINE_**

Sehun, Yixing dan Luhan bisa dikatakan sahabat yang tidak bisa dipisahkan. Orangtua Yixing dan Luhan adalah sahabat dekat sekaligus mitra bisnis yang saling menguntungkan. Sedangkan Sehun adalah sepupu Luhan. Suatu hari Sehun dan keluarganya harus pindah dari Korea ke China karena perusahaan keluarga mereka di China hampir mengalami kebangkrutan. Itu semua disebabkan kakek Sehun dan Luhan meninggal dunia. Jadi sebagai anak tertua dan ahli waris utama, ibu Sehun lah yang harus memimpin perusahaan itu. Dan secara tidak sengaja, rumah baru yang ditempati Sehun tepat berhadapan dengan rumah Yixing. Dan semenjak hari itulah persahabatan Yixing dan Luhan semakin berwarna karena kehadiran Sehun.

Luhan memang dua tahun lebih tua dari Sehun dan Yixing. Itulah sebabnya mengapa Luhan lebih dipercaya menjaga keduanya. Mereka juga selalu berada pada sekolah yang sama. Hanya saja saat mulai masuk perkuliahan, Luhan dan Sehun harus merelakan Yixing mengejar impiannya untuk menjadi seorang desainer. Saat itu Yixing menerima beasiswa dari sekolah fashion ternama di Paris, sedangkan Sehun dan Luhan, mereka meneruskan kuliah di Korea. setelah lulus kuliah, Luhan dan Sehun dipercaya untuk meneruskan perjalanan perusahaan keluarga mereka di Korea yang sempat terhenti. Walaupun mereka harus memulai kembali dari awal, namun bisa dikatakan usaha mereka tidak sia-sia. Berkat dukungan dari keluarga serta peran orang tua Yixing, perusahaan yang dijalankan Sehun dan Luhan kini mulai merambah ke Eropa. Sedangkan Yixing ia sangat beruntung, karena ia mendapatkan tawaran sahabatnya untuk memulai bisnis bersama di Korea setelah lulus dari sekolah fashion di Paris. Itu karena ibu sahabatnya adalah seorang desainer ternama di Korea dan sedang membutuhkan asisten untuk menjalankan butiknya yang sudah tersebar di Asia. Dan sekarang, Yixing pun bisa membuka butiknya sendiri karena kecerdasan dan kreatifitasnya yang tidak perlu diragukan lagi.

Dua tahun yang lalu, Luhan resmi menjadi istri seorang Park Chanyeol. Itu semua membuat Sehun dan Yixing sedikit kehilangan sosok Luhan yang menyayangi mereka layaknya saudara kandung. Dan satu tahun yang lalu, Sehun harus menerima kenyataan bahwa Yixing telah dipersunting oleh lelaki bernama Kris. Pertanyaannya, apakah Sehun bahagia sama halnya ketika Luhan menikah dengan Chanyeol dua tahun lalu? Jawabannya tentu saja tidak. Tetapi ia harus bisa menerima itu semua. Mengapa? Karena ia melihat sinar kebahagiaan dari mata Yixing. Ia berfikir bahwa kebahagiaan Yixing diatas segalanya. Perasaannya tidak penting lagi selama Yixing bahagia. Malam itu Sehun menyimpan rasa sakit dan sesaknya seorang diri. Selalu seperti itu. Bukan hanya sekali, tetapi berkali-kali ia harus merasakan itu semua. Sama halnya tiga tahun yang lalu saat Yixing tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang dan berkata _"sehun, aku jadian dengan Kris"_. Sehun yang semula terbang karena mendapat pelukan dari Yixing, seketika langsung jatuh terhempas juga karena Yixing. Hatinya hancur, namun saat ia berbalik dan melihat wajah ceria Yixing, sakit hatinya terasa seperti luka yang tersiram air alcohol. Perih, namun cepat kering. Dan jika kalian bertanya mengapa Sehun merasa seperti itu? Jawabannya adalah karena ia mencintai Yixing. Karena Sehun mencintai sahabatnya sendiri. Karena ia menyayangi Yixing lebih dari sekedar seorang sahabat. Jangan tanyakan sejak kapan perasaan itu muncul, karena jelas Sehun pun tidak akan pernah bisa menjawabnya. Perasaan itu muncul sendiri seiring berjalannya waktu. Perlahan namun pasti.

.

.

.

Berulang kali Sehun berjanji kepada dirinya sendiri untuk menjaga Yixing apapun yang terjadi. Ia berjanji akan tetap berada disamping Yixing apapun yang terjadi. Sekalipun nyawa taruhannya, Sehun akan tetap memenuhi janjinya. Ia bahagia jika Yixing bahagia. Namun ia akan sangat hancur jika Yixing bersedih. Dan ia akan sangat marah jika Yixing disakiti. Sama seperti saat ini. Sehun hancur melihat Yixing menangis. Dan Sehun sangat marah melihat Yixing disakiti. Berulang kali ia memperingatkan Yixing agar lebih menjaga perasaannya untuk Kris. Namun Yixing yang keras kepala pasti akan lebih mempertahankan cintanya daripada mendengarkan nasehat orang lain.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam dan Sehun masih belum beranjak pergi dari apartement Yixing sejak siang tadi. Bahkan posisinya masih memeluk Yixing yang kini sudah mulai terlelap karena lelah seharian menangis. Tangan kirinya perlahan mengusap wajah Yixing yang masih basah karena airmata yang tidak berhenti mengalir.

"sehuna"

"hhmmm" Sehun menggumam saat ia mendengar suara lemah Yixing memanggil namanya

"kau tidak lelah?" Tanya Yixing masih memejamkan matanya

"ani" jawab Sehun singkat

"kau tidak pulang?"

"tidak sebelum kau benar-benar terlelap"

"bagaimana jika aku tidak akan terlelap?"

"aku akan tetap disini"

Hening dan yang terdengar hanya hembusan nafas keduanya. Yixing masih memeluk tubuh Sehun dan memejamkan matanya.

"aku suka dengan aroma tubuhmu. Jadi bisakah aku tetap seperti ini sampai nanti?"

Perkataan Yixing membuat Sehun sedikit tersenyum. Dari dulu Yixing sangat menyukai aroma tubuh Sehun. Kata Yixing, wangi yang keluar dari tubuh Sehun sangat menenangkan.

"peluk aku sesukamu" jawab Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Yixing

"kalau begitu tetaplah disini walaupun aku sudah terlelap" ucap Yixing yang semakin membenamkan wajahnya pada dada Sehun.

"hhmmmm" gumam Sehun

" _selamanya Xing. Selamanya aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu"_

 **_BE MINE_**

Dering jam alarm diatas meja nakas membuat Sehun menggeliat dari tidurnya. Dengan mata yang masih terpejam ia mencoba meraih jam alarm tersebut. Namun kini matanya terbuka saat tangannya tidak menemukan letak benda yang sedang ia cari.

"ck"

Sehun berdecak saat teringat kini ia sedang berada dimana. Sudah jelas ia masih berada di apartement Yixing. Ia melihat sekeliling kamar setelah mematikan alarm jam dan tidak menemukan keberadaan Yixing. Perlahan ia mulai mendudukkan dirinya pada tepi ranjang sambil memijit lengan tangan kanannya yang terasa nyeri. Bagaimana tidak nyeri jika semalam penuh tangan itu digunakan bantal untuk Yixing. Lalu dengan langkah gontai, Sehun berjalan keluar dari kamar Yixing.

"kau sudah bangun?"

"hhmmm" Sehun bergumam dan tersenyum saat melihat Yixing yang tengah sibuk menyiapkan sarapan didapur.

"aku membuatkan sup jagung kesukaanmu. kau bisa mandi dulu sambil menunggu supnya matang" oceh Yixing sambil mengaduk masakan didepannya

"malas" jawab Sehun singkat

"yaaa dari kemarin kau belum mandi bodoh. Bahkan kau tidak mengganti bajumu. Heeeiiisshh jorok sekali"

Sehun terkekeh. Sepertinya Yixing sudah kembali normal seperti biasanya. Menjadi Yixing yang cerewet.

"yaaa cadel aku menyuruhmu mandi bukan tertawa"

"nanti saja Xing. Kenapa cerewet sekali sih? Semalam kau menangis dan sekarang kau mengoceh" gerutu Sehun lalu menyesap kopi yang sudah disediakan Yixing diatas meja makan

"yasudahlah terserahmu saja"

"Xing apa kau sibuk hari ini?" Tanya Sehun membuat Yixing menghela nafasnya

"tidak. Hari ini aku malas ke butik. Wae?"

"mau pergi kepantai?"

"he? Kau mengajakku kepantai?"

"hm. Mau tidak?"

Hening sejenak,

"Sehunaaaaa saranghae" teriak Yixing lalu berlari menghampiri Sehun dan memeluknya dari belakang

"nanti selesai meeting aku langsung menjemputmu. otte?"

"call" jawab Yixing lalu mengecup pipi kiri Sehun.

Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum. Ia menghela nafasnya berat. Detak jantungnya kembali berdegup kencang. Ia berharap Yixing yang masih memeluknya dari belakang tidak merasakan degupan jantung yang bergemuruh.

" _mungkin sekarang saatnya aku mengungkapkan semua"_ batin Sehun

 **_BE MINE_**

"huwaaaaaa segar sekali.." teriak Yixing berlari menuju bibir pantai. Sedangkan Sehun hanya menggeleng dan bersandar pada mobil melihat tingkah Yixing yang seperti anak kecil

"Sehuna kau sedang apa? Kemarilah!" teriak Yixing

"shireo!" jawab Sehun santai

"yaaaaa!" Yixing kembali berteriak. Namun kini ia mulai berlari menghampiri Sehun yang sedang bersandar pada mobilnya.

"Oh Sehun apa gunanya kau mengajakku kemari jika kau tidak mau menemaniku bermain disana hah? Kau ingin melihatku tenggelam dan menghilang terbawa arus karena tidak ada yang menolongku? Atau kau ma emmppphh…"

"ssssstttt diam atau kau kulempar jauh ketengah laut" gerutu Sehun membungkam bibir Yixing dengan telapak tangannya

"aaaahh yaaa Zhang Yixing sakit" teriak Sehun saat Yixing menggigit telapak tangannya

"hahaha sini kejar" teriak Yixing yang sudah berlari menjauh dari Sehun

"yaaaaa awas jika kau tertangkap nanti" Sehun tersenyum dan mulai melepas dasi yang masih menggantung di lehernya. Saat ini ia merasa lega karena Yixing sudah kembali ceria dan cerewet seperti biasanya. Ia berjalan pelan kearah Yixing yang tertawa dan melambaikan tangan kearahnya.

"kau tertangkap" ucap Sehun lalu merengkuh Yixing dalam pelukannya

"kau tidak menangkapku bodoh. Tetapi aku yang menyerahkan diri" bisik Yixing mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Sehun

"kenapa kau menyerahkan diri?" Tanya Sehun menyandarkan dagunya pada puncak kepala Yixing

"karena aku sedang senang" jawab Yixing membuat senyum Sehun terus mengembang dari wajahnya yang dingin

"Sehuna"

"hhmmm"

"kau tidak bertanya apa yang membuatku senang?" tanya Yixing

"eeeeemmm karena aku mengajakmu ke pantai?" jawab Sehun sedikit bingung

"ani"

"lalu?"

"karena sekarang aku bersamamu" jawaban yang keluar dari bibir Yixing seketika membuat jantungnya berdetak kencang. Ia mencoba melepas Yixing dari pelukannya karena takut jika debaran jantungnya dapat dirasakan oleh Yixing. Namun Yixing semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan membuat Sehun semakin salah tingkah.

"Sehuna" panggil Yixing dan hanya dibalas gumaman oleh Sehun.

"bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu padamu?"

"apa?"

"bolehkah aku mencintaimu?"

Jika tadi jantung Sehun berdetak kencang, maka sekarang tolong ingatkan Sehun bagaimana cara bernafas yang benar. Tubuhnya kaku dan telinganya berdengung.

"Sehun.. kau tidak mendengarku?" tanya Yixing melonggarkan pelukannya

"aku mendengarmu" jawab Sehun menatap intens mata Yixing

"maaf" ucap Yixing lalu menundukkan kepalanya

Sehun memiringkan kepalanya saat kata maaf keluar dari bibir Yixing

"mengapa minta maaf?"

"aku tahu kau pasti berfikir aku menjadikanmu pelampiasan. Memang rasa sakitku masih sangat terasa. Serpihan hatikupun juga masih belum kembali menjadi utuh. Namun, semalam aku menyadari sesuatu yang selama ini mengganjal dalam diriku" ucap Yixing menatap mata Sehun

"aku sadar jika selama ini aku mencintaimu. Tiga tahun menjalin hubungan dengan Kris, aku tidak pernah merasakan nyaman seperti saat bersamamu. Hatiku menghangat saat memelukmu, namun hatiku selalu gelisah saat Kris memelukku. Jantungku berdebar saat kau menatap mataku, namun aku selalu takut saat Kris menatapku. Aku bahagia melihat senyumanmu, namun aku selalu was-was saat Kris tersenyum padaku. aku tidak tahu pasti kapan semua perasaan itu datang padaku. namun aku tahu jika aku mencintaimu. Walaupun aku baru menyadari semuanya semalam. Kau tahu Sehuna, tadi pagi saat aku membuka mata dan melihatmu terlelap sambil memelukku, aku sangat senang sampai aku merasakan jutaan kupu-kupu terbang dari perutku. Sehuna aku mmmppphh"

Yixing membelalakkan matanya saat bibir Sehun membungkam bibirnya yang masih ingin bercerita lebih banyak lagi. Tubuhnya melemas karena terlalu terkejut dengan ciuman tiba-tiba dari Sehun. Jantungnya kini seperti akan meloncat keluar dan darahnya berdesir kencang. Sehun memperat pelukannya pada pinggang Yixing karena merasakan tubuh Yixing yang sedikit melemas. Yixing perlahan mulai memejamkan matanya. kedua tangannya juga mulai menggantung pada leher Sehun. Karena merasa Yixing telah menerima ciuman darinya, Sehun kini mulai lebih dalam melumat bibir manis Yixing. Dalam hati ia tersenyum senang karena telah berhasil mencium bibir Yixing yang sudah lama sangat ia inginkan.

"eeenngghh"

Lenguhan yang keluar dari bibir Yixing membuat Sehun melepas tautan bibir mereka. Sehun menempelkan keningnya pada kening Yixing sehingga membuat hidung mereka bergesekan. Dari jarak sedekat ini Sehun dapat menghirup nafas yang keluar dari bibir tersenyum lalu mengecup bibir Yixing yang masih terlihat basah.

"saranghae. Jeongmal saranghae Xing. Aku mencintaimu jauh sebelum kau menyadari perasaanmu sendiri. Aku mencintaimu jauh sebelum kau menjalin hubungan dengan pria brengsek itu. Aku mencintaimu sangat jauh dari hari ini. Maaf aku menjadi bodoh karena perasaanku sendiri. Maaf karena aku membiarkanmu tersakiti oleh pria lain. Maaf karena aku tidak memiliki keberanian untuk mengungkapkan semuanya dan lebih memilih menjadi pengecut. Maafkan aku. Aku sangat mencintaimu Xing. Sungguh!" ucap Sehun mengungkapkan seluruh isi hatinya kepada Yixing. Ia menghela nafas dan memejamkan matanya sejenak. Menikmati harum nafas Yixing yang menyapu wajahnya.

"Bodoh.." ucap Yixing dengan suara yang hampir tidak dapat didengar oleh Sehun. Sehun membuka matanya dan melihat wajah Yixing yang kini telah basah oleh air mata. Kedua tangan Sehun yang semula memeluk erat pinggang Yixing kini beralih mengusap wajah cantik perempuan dihadapannya dengan sayang.

"uljima" bisik Sehun

"Sehuna" panggil Yixing dengan suara pelan

"hm?"

"buat aku semakin jatuh cinta padamu. jadikan aku milikmu seutuhnya" ucap Yixing membuat Sehun kembali menautkan bibir mereka. Hanya beberapa saat lalu Sehun menarik kembali bibirnya. Ia menatap mata Yixing dalam.

"aku akan melakukannya dengan senang hati sayang. jadi bersediakah kau menikah denganku? hidup selamanya bersamaku? Merubah namamu menjadi nyonya Oh?"

Yixing tersenyum. Airmatanya jatuh pertanda ia sangat bahagia saat ini. Tanpa menunggu lagi ia menerjang tubuh sahabatnya yang sekarang resmi menjadi kekasihnya. Ah, bukan tetapi calon suaminya. Bukankah Sehun sudah melamarnya tadi?

"aku bersedia Sehuna. Aku bersedia merubah namaku menjadi nyonya Oh. Oh Yixing. Istri Oh Sehun"

"baiklah kalau begitu. Jadi apakah sekarang aku bisa sedikit bermain dengan istriku yang manis ini?"

Yixing melepaskan pelukannya pada Sehun. Ia membersihkan wajahnya yang basah karena airmata. Ia memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan mengintimidasi

"apa maksudmu bermain?"

"eeemmmmm hanya sedikit bermain. Ada banyak hotel disekitar sini. Kita bisa menyewanya semalam" ucap Sehun mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada Yixing

"ya Oh Sehun jangan macam-macam" teriak Yixing menjauhkan dirinya dari Sehun

"dengan senang hati aku akan macam-macam denganmu sayang" goda Sehun berjalan mendekati Yixing

"ck sayang pantatku, pergi sana"

"ya pantatmu. Aku suka pantatmu yang eeemmmm"

"Oh Sehun! Berhenti jangan mendekat dasar mesum!"

"ya aku mesum. Aku mesum karena melihat pantat istriku. Apa itu salah?" Sehun semakin menggoda Yixing. Sedangkan Yixing merasakan wajahnya semakin panas.

"yaaaa Oh Sehuuunn" teriak Yixing menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Sedangkan Sehun kini hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkah Yixing. Ia berjalan mendekati Yixing dan memeluknya erat

"hahaha aniiii.. aku hanya bercanda sayang. aku tidak akan melakukan itu kepadamu sampai hari pernikahan kita. Mian!" ucap Sehun

"kalau begitu aku ingin kau segera menikahiku" bisik Yixing semakin membenamkan wajahnya pada dada Sehun

"mwo? Hei kau ingin melakukannya?" sehun melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap wajah Yixing yang semakin memerah

"aku.. aku hanya ingin menjadi milikmu seutuhnya Sehuna" jawab Yixing pelan. Sehun tertawa dan kembali memeluk Yixing. Ia mengelus kepala Yixing dan mengecup puncak kepala Yixing.

"tentu. Aku pasti melakukannya secepatnya. Untukmu. Untuk kita berdua"

"gomawo Sehuna. Saranghae"

"gomawo Xing-er. Aku berjanji akan berada disisimu selamanya. Apapun yang terjadi aku akan melindungimu. Bahkan jika nyawaku sebagai taruhan, aku akan melakukannya. Aku akan membuatmu bahagia. Sebisa mungkin aku tidak akan menyakitimu atau mengecewakanmu. Ingatkan aku jika kau kecewa denganku. sungguh aku akan mati jika melihatmu terluka Xing. Jadi tetap disampingku. Tetap bersamaku. Tetap dalam pelukanku apapun yang terjadi. Selamanya sayangku. Selamanya!"

Yixing melepas pelukannya dari tubuh Sehun. Ia mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Sehun lalu dengan sedikit berjinjit ia mendaratkan sebuah ciuman pada bibir Sehun. Sehun menerima bibir Yixing dengan senang hati. Hanya sebuah lumatan ringan. Sebuah ciuman ringan namun mampu menghangatkan hati Sehun dan Yixing. Suara deru ombak pantai dan terpaan angin mengiringi awal kehidupan mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih. Bahkan bias oranye yang dipancarkan matahari sore ini menjadi saksi bisu awal kisah cinta mereka.

"always be mine" bisik Sehun kepada Yixing

 **_END_**

 **Oke cukup sekian part HunLay nya**

 **Next "KaiLay"**

 **How?**

 **Review nya dear kalo oke :D *gue digampar readers gara2 molor terus mosting FF nya hahaha mian *bow 180 derajat**


	2. 2 KaiLay

**Playboy**

 **One Shoot**

 **KaiLay**

 **-RieYuri—**

 **_Playboy_**

Yixing mengusap wajahnya kasar saat ia membaca artikel pada media online hari ini. Ia memijit kepalanya yang terasa berkedut. Entah apa yang harus ia jelaskan kepada pihak manajemen tentang gossip yang menimpa Kai sekarang. Tentu saja sebagai manager, Yixing harus menyiapkan alasan yang tepat untuk melindungi artisnya yang super playboy itu. Masih belum selesai dengan kegiatannya mari berfikir sejenak, ponsel yang terletak tidak jauh dari jangkauannya berdering menandakan adanya sebuah pesan masuk. Dan benar saja, itu adalah pesan masuk dari manajemen yang memintanya untuk datang nanti malam.

"oh sial" umpatnya lalu segera menekan angka satu pada layar ponselnya.

"Kai jangan kemanapun atau aku akan membunuhmu!" ancam Yixing setelah ia mendapat jawaban dari line seberang sana

" _kalau begitu cepat kemari sebelum wartawan dan paparazzi mengepung apartementku"_

"araseo araseo. Tapi saat ini kau tidak sedang dengan perempuan itu kan?"

" _tidak, bisa mati dia jika disini bersamaku"_

"bagus, karena aku tidak akan sudi datang ke apartementmu jika model genit itu berada disana" jawab Yixing lalu mematikan sambungan teleponnya. Dengan cepat ia beranjak dari posisi ternyamannya diatas ranjang untuk segera meluncur ke apartement Kai sebelum halaman apartement itu dikepung oleh banyak wartawan dan paparazzi. Tanpa memperdulikan keadaan jalanan kota Seoul pagi ini Yixing melajukan mobilnya dengan kencang,

 **_Playboy_**

Yixing kembali mengumpat tidak jelas saat ia melihat beberapa wartawan telah mengepung halaman apartement Kai. Beruntung tadi ia sempat menyambar hoodie yang tergantung tepat disamping tempat tidurnya. Jadi segera Yixing memakai hoodie tersebut dan tidak lupa ia memakai masker untuk menutupi wajahnya.

"heeeeiisss sebenarnya yang kena masalah disini siapa sih?" gerutu Yixing sebelum melangkah keluar dari mobil. Yixing melangkahkan kakinya memasuki lobi apartement itu dengan was-was. Dan ia menghembuskan nafas lega karena telah berhasil melewati kerumunan wartawan dan juga beberapa fans Kai yang terlihat selalu waspada dengan keadaan sekitar.

"Jongin!" teriak Yixing setelah memasuki apartement Kai. Yixing mendengus karena tidak mendapat jawaban apa-apa dari Kai. Ia melihat sekitar dan tidak ada Kai dimana-mana. Perlahan Yixing lalu memasuki kamar Kai yang pintunya memang terbuka.

"Jongin, apa kau didalam?" tanya Yixing saat ia mendengar suara gemericik air

dari dalam kamar mandi

"hhmmm" dan hanya gumaman yang didapat Yixing

"baiklah kutunggu diluar"

Yixing meninggalkan kamar Kai dan langsung menuju dapur. Ia membuka lemari es lalu mengeluarkan beberapa jenis sayuran. Perutnya sudah memberontak saat ini. Tadi ia belum sempat sarapan karena terlalu sibuk dengan gossip artisnya satu itu. Dan ia yakin pasti Kai juga belum sempat sarapan.

"noona" panggil Kai kepada Yixing yang tengah sibuk dengan kegiatan memasaknya

"wae?" jawab Yixing dengan nada ketus. Kai hanya terkekeh mendengar jawaban yang keluar dari bibir managernya yang memang kelewat jutek ini.

"cantik" Kai menggoda Yixing yang sepertinya masih tidak ingin menatapnya. Ternyata apa yang dilakukan Kai memang tepat, pasalnya saat ini Yixing tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan jengah. Malah tatapan Yixing mengisyaratkan tanda 'diam atau spatula ini mendarat dikepalamu' kearah Kai. Namun bukan Kai namanya jika ia menyerah begitu saja dengan gertakan dari managernya yang cantik ini. Kai terus menunjukkan senyuman mautnya kepada Yixing walaupun Yixing sama sekali tidak menggubrisnya. Mungkin Yixing akan berteriak kegirangan saat ini jika ia adalah penggemar berat Kai. Namun sebenarnya siapa yang tahu kalau saat ini Yixing sedang mati-matian menahan diri agar tidak luluh begitu saja dengan pesona Kai. Demi tuhan Yixing saat ini sedang mengumpat dalam hati melihat Kai duduk didepannya sambil menunjukkan senyuman maut seperti itu. Ditambah dengan Kai hanya mengenakan kaos putih polos dengan rambut basah yang acak-acakan. Damn it!

"sampai kapan kau terus tersenyum seperti orang bodoh hah? Ayo cepat makan!" omel Yixing kepada Kai

.

.

.

"sampai kapan kau akan terus seperti ini eoh?" tanya Yixing setelah keduanya menyelesaikan sarapan yang tertunda. Yixing menatap keluar dinding kaca apartement Kai yang memperlihatkan pemandangan sungai Han dan keramaian jalanan kota. Namun ternyata bukan keindahan itu yang Yixing perhatikan, tetapi keramaian dibawah sana. Semakin lama wartawan dan juga para fans Kai semakin ramai. Padahal ia baru saja mendapat informasi dari salah satu staff bahwa halaman kantor juga masih dikepung ratusan wartawan dan juga fans. Gila, sebenarnya sebanyak apa mereka bisa mengepung dua tempat secara bersamaan?

"bukan aku yang memulainya, tapi Krystal" jawab Kai dengan santai

"siapapun yang memulainya itu semua tidak penting Kim Jongin! Lagipula kenapa juga kau nekat tidak melakukan penyamaran saat itu hah?"

"siapa yang tahu jika masih ada paparazzi yang berkeliaran tengah malam seperti itu noona?"

"kau meremehkan paparazzi? seharusnya kau tidak ceroboh dan tetap mementingkan keselamatanmu!" Yixing mengusap wajahnya sebelum melanjutkan omelannya

"sudah berapa lama kau menjalin hubungan dengan model Jung itu?"

"aku tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa dengan dia" jawab Kai membuat Yixing mengerang frustasi

"lalu?"

"ya aku hanya bersenang-senang dengan dia. Lagipula dia yang menggodaku!"

"mwo? Astaga Jong, kau membuatku gila. Aku tidak mau tahu, jelaskan sendiri nanti malam ke bos!" Yixing mengerang frustasi mendengar jawaban dari Kai. Kepalanya semakin berdenyut. Tanpa menunggu lagi Yixing segera merebahkan tubuhnya ke sofa dan menutup wajahnya dengan bantal. Sungguh ia butuh tidur sekarang.

"noona?"

"eeennngg?" gumam Yixing yang wajahnya masih tertutup bantal. Yixing mengerutkan keningnya dibawah sana saat tidak ada tanggapan apapun dari Kai. Lalu kini ia tersentak dan memindahkan bantalnya saat merasakan sofa tempatnya berbaring sedikit terguncang.

"yaaaaakk" bentak Yixing saat kini Kai tengah berada tepat diatasnya

"Jongin minggir!" gertak Yixing pada Kai. Namun Kai tidak bergeming sedikitpun. Ia terus berada diatas Yixing sambil tersenyum kepada Yixing.

Dugh

"aaaahhh" itu Kai yangberteriak karena adik kecilnya sukses terkena tendangan maut lutut Yixing

"bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Yixing setelah berhasil melesat keluar dari kungkungan Kai. Ia tersenyum miring karena Kai masih meringis kesakitan dan mengumpat tidak karuan.

 **_Playboy_**

Yixing masih berkutat dengan ponselnya untuk melihat perkembangn berita tentang Kai hari ini. Dia meringis saat melihat foto Krystal dengan santainya tersenyum dan melambai kearah kamera disituasi seperti ini. Satu jam lagi ia akan berangkat ke management, namun keadaan baik di luar apartement Kai maupun diluar gedung management masih dipenuhi dengan paparazzi. Yixing mendesis memijat kepalanya yang berdenyut. Masalahnya ini sudah untuk keempat kalinya Kai mendapat masalah yang sama seperti ini dalam dua tahun. Perlu dicatat, empat kali itu dengan wanita yang berbeda. Yixing bisa mati mendadak terkena serangan hipertensi kalau seperti ini terus ceritanya.

"noona kau tidak bersiap?" tanya Kai yang telah mendudukkan dirinya disamping Yixing. Berbeda dengan keadaan Yixing yang terlihat bosan hidup, Kai masih sempat berpenampilan menawan malam ini. Dengan sweater turtle neck warna hitam dibalut dengan coat berwarna hitam juga. Rambut coklatnya dibiarkan berponi menutupi keningnya, serta kacamata bulat membingkai matanya.

"eeeeeiiissshhh" desis Yixing melihat penampilan Kai yang terlihat seperti akan melakukan kencan buta.

"aku pinjam kemejamu" ucap Yixing berjalan menuju kamar Kai. Tadi pagi ia benar-benar memakai baju ala kadarnya. Kaos polos hitam dengan celana jeans sobek di lutut, tentu saja masa bodoh dengan cuaca dingin yang menyerang. Dan kini tanpa melepas pakaian yang melekat pada tubuhnya, Yixing hanya menambahkan kemeja putih polos milik Kai. Yixing juga sengaja tidak mengancingkan kemeja itu. Lengannya yang kebesaran ia tekuk sebatas siku. Sedikit memoles bibirnya dengan lipstick warna pink muda dan mengikat surai coklatnya keatas.

"ayo berangkat" ajak Yixing kepada Kai yang kali ini tengah asyik dengan ponselnya

"aku mengajakmu berangkat bukan menyuruhmu tersenyum Jongin. Simpan senyummu itu untuk wartawan" bentak Yixing saat melihat Kai tersenyum kepadanya. Dalam hati Yixing bertanya apa yang salah dengan anak ini. Seharian ini suka sekali tersenyum.

"kau sexy"

"yaaaakk Kamjong!" teriak Yixing kali ini melempar Kai dengan ponselnya yang untung segera ditangkap oleh Kai

.

.

.

Yixing menyandarkan kepalanya pada sofa ruangan CEO managementnya. Ia memejamkan mata, malas membantu Kai yang diomeli habis-habisan oleh bosnya

"Xing, kau tidak mencoba membela artis didikanmu ini?" tanya Yifan sang bos dengan nada hampir menyerah

"itu ulahnya ge kenapa aku harus membelanya?" tanya Yixing masih memejamkan matanya

"lagipula kenapa sih gege harus memilihku untuk terus menjadi managernya? Dulu gege hanya berjanji satu bulan tapi ini sudah tiga tahun aku menjadi managernya" protes Yixing kepada Yifan yang juga berstatus sebagai kakak kandungnya

"karena kerjamu sangat bagus untuk mengurusnya Xing! Lagipula kau bilang juga masih belum siap untuk mendampingiku disini" jawaban Yifan hanya membuat Yixing mendengus malas. Memang Yixing masih sangat belum siap untuk membantu kakaknya mengurus perusahaan ini. Lagipula masih ada pamannya yang membimbing dan membantu Yifan, jadi dia ingin sedikit lebih bebas untuk sekarang.

Namun baik Yixing dan Yifan tidak ada yang tahu jika saat ini Kai menundukkan kepalanya menahan sesuatu yang bergemuruh dalam hatinya. Hingga suara ketukan pintu dari luar membuat Kai mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia berdecak malas saat melihat siapa yang datang. Krystal Jung. Si model cantik yang tengah tersandung masalah bersamanya.

"oppaaa.." panggil Krystal kepada Kai

"maaf bisa aku berbicara sebentar dengan Krystal hanya berdua?" ucap Kai tanpa memperdulikan rengekan dari Krystal

"memang sudah seharusnya seperti itu" jawab Yifan mempersilahkan keduanya untuk keluar dari ruangannya.

Kai melihat kearah Yixing yang masih memejamkan matanya sebelum keluar dari ruangan Yifan. ia lalu menyeret Krystal dan membuat model itu kembali merengek manja kepadanya.

Yixing membuka matanya dan menghembuskan nafas berat setelah kepergian Kai. Ia mengusap wajahnya kasar lalu menatap Yifan yang kini tengah berjalan kearahnya. Ia semakin mendengus kesal saat Yifan mengacak rambutnya.

"kau sudah besar dan sudah waktunya menentukan mana yang terbaik untuk dirimu Xing-er. Aku tidak memaksamu jika kau memang benar-benar belum siap menemaniku disini. Tapi tolong, jaga sikap dan bicaramu agar tidak menyakiti orang disekitarmu. Sedikit menjadi peka dengan keadaan disekitarmu" nasehat Yifan membuat Yixing menaikkan sebelah alisnya

"bicara apa sih ge?"

"Kai menyukaimu kuda jelek" jawab Yifan mencubit hidung Yixing.

Yixing menghempaskan tangan Yifan dengan kasar. Lalu ia menempelkan keningnya ke kening Yifan

"badanmu tidak panas, tapi kenapa bicaramu ngelantur sekali sih ge?"

"dasar bocah. Keluar sana, belikan aku kopi!" perintah Yifan menoyor kepala Yixing

"heeeeeiihhhsss dasar bobi.. botak biadab!" balas Yixing menoyor kepala Yifan lalu berlari meninggalkan Yifan yang menyumpahinya tidak jelas.

 **_Playboy_**

Yixing mengemudikan mobilnya kencang ditengah jalanan kota Seoul yang sudah sepi. Tadi dia dan Kai harus menunggu sampai wartawan dan para fans Kai meninggalkan halaman management. Barulah mereka bisa meninggalkan kantor pada jam dua dini hari. Sepanjang perjalanan ia sama sekali tidak berbicara dengan Kai. Lagipula Kai juga sedang tidur sekarang. Ya walaupun hanya memejamkan mata, namun Yixing pura-pura menganggapnya tertidur. Yixing kini sengaja mengemudikan mobilnya menuju apartementnya. Ia yakin jika semua paparazzi sedang menunggu kepulangan Kai. Jadi menuju apartementnya adalah hal yang paling bagus untuk dilakukan sekarang. Mengingat tidak ada orang yang mengetahui alamat apartementnya kecuali Yifan dan Kai tentunya.

" _Kai menyukaimu kuda jelek"_

Jantung Yixing kini berdegup kencang saat tiba-tiba ia teringat apa yang Yifan bilang tadi. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa jika Kai benar-benar menyukainya. Tapi yang jelas ia tidak mungkin juga menyukai playboy kelas buaya seperti Kai. Cukup dengan ia dipermainkan dengan mantan kekasihnya dan ia tidak ingin kembali mengulang kenangan pahit itu. Ia tidak ingin luluh oleh rayuan gombal buaya darat. Bilangnya Cuma the one and only, tidak tahunya ternyata Yixing yang menjadi selingkuhan bukan Yixing yang diselingkuhi. Dan betapa ia mengagumi permainan bersih mantannya yang bernama Luhan itu. Mereka menjalin hubungan selama dua tahun tanpa kekasih pertama Luhan memergoki mereka. Daebak! Tidak terasa kini mereka sudah tiba diapartement Yixing. Dan ia bersyukur karena memang tidak ada satupun seseorang yang mencurigakan berada dihalaman apartementnya.

"sudah sampai?" tanya Kai tiba-tiba seketika membuat Yixing terlonjak kaget

"hhmmm.. cepat pakai topimu dan keluar. Aku akan masuk terlebih dulu" perintah Yixing lalu melempar kunci mobilnya kepada Kai.

"dasar hati batu!" gumam Kai setelah Yixing keluar dari mobil. Ia terus menatap punggung Yixing yang semakin menjauh. Ia tersenyum miris saat punggung itu menghilang dari pandangannya. Kai memakai topinya lalu melangkah keluar dari mobil Yixing. Namun langkahnya kini tertuju pada arah lain. Ia tidak peduli jika ada seseorang mengenalinya. Ia butuh udara segar dan menyendiri sekarang.

.

.

.

Kai mendudukkan dirinya pada bangku taman yang letaknya tidak jauh dari apartement Yixing. Ia tidak merasa khawatir karena memang hari sudah sangat larut dan taman juga sangat sepi. Kai menyandarkan tubuhnya dan mendongakkan kepalanya menatap langit malam yang dihiasi banyak bintang. Ia tersenyum miris saat teringat percakapan Yixing dan Yifan tadi. Ia mengakui jika dirinya selama ini sering sekali bersikap seenaknya dan banyak membuat ulah. Namun ia merasakan sakit saat Yixing terang-terangan mengatakan ia lelah menjadi managernya. Kai tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa selain merasakan sakit pada hatinya. Jika Yixing adalah orang lain sudah bisa dipastikan ia dengan senang hati menyuruh orang itu pergi.

Kai menghembuskan nafasnya berat hingga keluar kepulan asap putih dari bibir dan hidungnya. Tiga tahun Yixing menjadi managernya dan tiga tahun itu pula Kai menyukainya. Dulu mungkin Kai malas untuk mengejar Yixing dan membiarkan perasaannya karena Yixing masih terikat status pacaran dengan pria lain. Hingga dua tahun lamanya dan ia melihat Yixing dikhianati oleh mantan kekasihnya. Namun siapa yang sangka jika Kai masih bertahan menjadi pengecut. Walaupun ia sering memberikan kode untuk Yixing. Bahkan tidak jarang ia menunjukkan perhatiannya kepada Yixing. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi jika Yixing adalah tipe perempuan yang sangat tidak peka. Yixing tipe perempuan yang kelewat cuek, jutek dan galak. Yixing tipe perempuan yang tidak mau ambil pusing dengan apa yang terjadi disekitarnya.

Kai terkekeh mengingat betapa bodohnya wanita yang dia cintai itu. Yixing perempuan yang memiliki sifat dan hati dari batu. Tapi Kai cinta mati. Yixing si putri bungsu pemilik perusahaan hiburan yang membesarkan namanya, tetapi Yixing lebih memilih untuk menjadi manager daripada menjadi wakil direktur perusahaan itu. Yixing perempuan cantik yang memiliki bentuk tubuh ideal tetapi ia lebih memilih untuk berdandan seperti berandalan daripada model papan atas. Benar-benar jauh berbeda dengan wanita-wanita yang mengejar Kai selama ini.

Kai melihat jam yang bertengger manis pada pergelangan tangannya telah menunjukkan angka 3 dini hari. Bukan, tapi ini sudah pagi. Merasa jika waktunya menyendiri sudah cukup, ia segera meninggalkan taman tersebut dan berjalan untuk kembali ke apartement Yixing. Sudah bisa dipastikan jika nanti Yixing akan mengomelinya habis-habisan. Dan dia bersumpah jika itu memang benar terjadi, ia akan langsung mencium bibir Yixing tanpa ampun. Apapun resikonya.

.

.

.

"yaaakk kau dari mana saja bodoh? Kau mau bunuh diri hah?"

Kai terlonjak kaget saat Yixing langsung memarahinya saat ia memasuki apartement Yixing. Ia menatap Yixing yang berkacak pinggang didepannya hanya mengenakan bathrobe dan rambut yang masih basah. Tanpa memperdulikan Yixing yang masih mengomel ini itu, Kai berjalan melewati Yixing menuju dapur untuk mengambil segelas air.

"Jongin, kau mendengarku tidak sih?"

Yixing masih mengomel tanpa henti sedangkan Kai hanya diam malas untuk menanggapi omelan wanita tercintanya ini.

"bisa kau berhenti memarahiku Zhang Yixing?" tanya Kai berjalan menuju arah Yixing yang tengah menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tepi meja makan. Yixing tersentak saat Kai memanggil namanya tanpa menggunakan embel-embel noona seperti biasa.

"yaa.. ya Jongin apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Yixing kepada Kai yang kini tepat berada didepannya. Yixing kini merasakan panas menjalar pada wajahnya saat melihat tatapan Kai yang tidak seperti biasa.

"jongin jangan macam-macam" perintah Yixing saat Kai semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Yixing. Yixing yang posisinya sudah sangat menguntungkan Kai dari tadi hanya bisa menghindari Kai yang semakin mendekatkan wajahnya.

"aaaaahh" desis Yixing saat Kai menarik kasar pinggangnya. Yixing meronta dalam diam saat tangan Kai memeluk erat pinggangnya. Tangannya juga terus bergerak untuk menjauhkan dada Kai dari tubuhnya. Namun ia sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun kepada Kai. Matanya juga masih terus menatap mata Kai yang juga menatapnya intens. Hingga ia merasakan bibirnya telah menempel dengan bibir Kai sekarang. Yixing memejamkan matanya menerima lumatan Kai pada bibirnya. Yixing sama sekali tidak kaget karena ia sudah mengira ini semua akan terjadi. Dan Kai benar-benar memenuhi sumpahnya.

"eeenngghh" Yixing mengerang seiring dengan Kai yang semakin kasar melumat bibirnya. Ia memukul pelan dada Kai untuk mengakhiri ciuman mereka. akhirnya Kai melepas tautan bibir mereka karena ia tidak ingin melihat Yixing mati kehabisan nafas.

"bodoh" ucap Yixing terengah. Kai menautkan kening mereka membiarkan Yixing untuk memasok oksigen terlebih dahulu. Yixing memejamkan mata untuk menghirup udara banyak-banyak. Namun indra penciumannya tergelitik oleh aroma tubuh Kai. Entah apa yang ada dipikiran Yixing sekarang hingga dia berani untuk mencium Kai terlebih dulu. Yixing mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Kai dan melumat bibir Kai lebih dalam. Sedangkan Kai memeluk pinggang Yixing lebih erat. Ia tersenyum menang karena Yixing kini yang lebih mendominasi ciuman mereka. dengan sekali hentakan kini tubuh Yixing telah berhasil dipindahkan Kai keatas meja makan dibelakang Yixing.

"ssssshhh" desah Yixing saat ia mengakhiri ciuman mereka. kini iris coklatnya kembali menatap mata Kai yang terlihat sedikit sayu.

"sejak kapan?" tanya Yixing dengan suara parau

Kai tersenyum mengusap bibir bawah Yixing yang terlihat bengkak karena ulahnya tadi "sejak pertama kali melihatmu"

Yixing menggigit bibir bawahnya mendengar jawaban Kai. Ada sedikit perasaan bersalah yang muncul dalam hatinya. Ternyata tiga tahun lamanya Kai memendam perasaan kepadanya dan dengan bodohnya Yixing sama sekali tidak merasakan itu

"maaf" ucap Yixing lirih

"kau tidak salah. Jadi jangan mengucapkan kata maaf kepadaku. Akulah yang terlalu pengecut" Kai mengecup bibir Yixing singkat sebelum melanjutkan penjelasannya

"aku berfikir untuk menyerah, namun hatiku mengatakan untuk terus berusaha mendapatkanmu. Dan mala mini, apapun yang terjadi aku akan membuatmu menjadi milikku selamanya Zhany Yixing"

"apakah style mu mengalamai penurunan hingga kau menyukaiku? Aku tidaklah secantik mantanmu yang bermata besar itu. Aku juga tidak sesexy Krystal, model yang kau tiduri beberapa hari lalu"

"siapa bilang? Kau lebih cantik dari perempuan manapun. Dan.. siapa bilang kau tidak sexy hah?" ucap Kai menyeringai

"benarkah?" tanya Yixing menggigit bibirnya sensual

"hhmmm aku bisa membuktikan jika sesuatu dibalik bathrobe ini sangat memabukkan" Kai masih terus menyeringai, dan kini tangannya mulai melepas tali bathrobe yang dikenakan Yixing

"kau bahkan belum mendapat ijin untuk membuka pakaianku Jongin" desis Yixing namun ia sama sekali tidak melakukan apa-apa untuk menghentikan Kai yang telah berhasil melepaskan tali pakaiannya

"kukira tidak perlu mendapatkan ijin untuk menikmati milikku sendiri"

"aaaaaahhh" desah Yixing saat tangan Kai meremas payudaranya

"jadi apakah yang dibawah sana juga hanya menjadi milikku sekarang?"

"tentu saja sayang" jawab Kai lalu kembali melumat bibir Yixing

"kalau begitu aku akan beritahu Yifan untuk mengumumkan pada media jika kau telah menjadi milikku sekarang" ucap Yixing disela ciuman mereka

"lakukan sesukamu"

"aaaaaahhh" teriak Yixing saat Kai mengangkat tubuhnya menuju kamar

"Jongiiinn jangan dileher aaaahh"

"wae? aku suka lehermu"

"Jongin aaaaaahhh"

Sepertinya malam kini harus siap untuk menjadi saksi bisu kisah cinta sepasang kekasih baru ini. Dan kalian tentu juga harus membiarkan apa yang terjadi dengan mereka selanjutnya :D

 **END**

 **Jangan timpuk saya pliiiiiisssss hahahaha**

 **Reviewnya jangan lupa ya saaaaiiii..**

 **NEXT STORY : LAYHAN**


	3. 3 HanLay

**LAST GOODBYE**

 **HanLay (GS for Lay)**

 **One Shoot**

 _ **Aku tidak tahu dengan takdir kehidupan yang kujalani saat ini. Yang kutahu hanya aku mencintainya apapun yang terjadi pada akhirnya.**_

Yixing mengerang pelan saat ia merasakan adanya goncangan kecil pada tubuhnya dan suara seorang pria tengah memanggil namanya. Tanpa membuka mata sekalipun Yixing tahu siapa pelaku yang tengah mencoba membangunkannya dari tidur lelapnya pagi itu.

"Luuuuuuu kumohon biarkan aku tidur lima belas menit lagi, aku sangat mengantuk Luuuuu" erang Yixing sambil membenamkan tubuhnya dibalik selimut putih tebal.

"tidak bisa Xing, kau harus bangun sekarang juga! Kurasa kau melupakan sesuatu" jawab seorang pria bernama Luhan yang tengah membangunkan Yixing.

"aku sangat ingat jika aku harus bertemu dengan klien setelah jam makan siang. Dan sekarang masih jam 8 pagi Lu jebaaaalll" rengek gadis berdimple itu masih memejamkan matanya mengabaikan Luhan yang uring-uringan.

"tidak salah lagi kau melupakan janji kita pagi ini untuk pergi ke butik Baekhyun Xing" kali ini perkataan Luhan berhasil membuat Yixing menyingkap selimut tebalnya. Namun sepertinya Luhan harus mengendurkan dasi dan menggulung lengan kemejanya mendengar jawaban yang keluar dari bibir Yixing

"Lu, bisakah hanya kau yang pergi ketempat Baekhyun? Sungguh aku sangat mengantuk Lu, semalam aku menyelesaikan desain milik klienku hampir mendekati Subuh dan kau tahu itu!"

"NO! ya Xing, gaun pengantin wanita yang terpenting disini. Aku tidak mau tahu, kuberi kau waktu 30 menit untuk bersiap. Aku akan membuatkan sarapan untukmu. Jika dalam waktu 30 menit kau belum juga muncul dihadapanku, Maka aku akan membatalkan pernikahannya. Arra?"

"yaaaa Luuuu kenapa kejam sekali siiihhhh?" teriak Yixing kepada Luhan yang telah melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur.

.

.

Setelah mendapat ancaman dari Luhan, dengan terpaksa Yixing harus mengakhiri kegiatan mari tidurnya pagi ini. Dan dia juga bersiap dalam waktu 30 menit. Hanya 25 menit malah. Yixing melangkahkan kakinya dengan malas menuju meja makan. Makeup naturalnya hanya cukup menutupi lelah pada wajahnya namun sama sekali tidak bisa menutupi rasa kesalnya. Bahkan mini dress motif bunga-bunga yang dikenakannya tidak dapat menghilangakn aura gelap yang menyelimutinya. Ia bahkan tidak berhenti mengomel saat Luhan menyajikan sepiring nasi goreng didepannya.

"hilangkan perangai jelekmu itu Xing, tidak lama lagi kau akan menjadi seorang istri yang harus melayani suamimu dengan baik" gumam Luhan sambil mencuci peralatan memasaknya

"jika tidak ingin hidup denganku silahkan cari pendamping hidup yang lain. Mudahkan!" gumam Yixing namun masih dapat didengar dengan jelas oleh Luhan

"yak! Lu sakit.." teriak Yixing sesaat setelah Luhan melemparnya dengan buah strawberry

"cepat makan jangan banyak bicara!" perintah Luhan dan segera dilakukan oleh Yixing

"Lu, apa hari ini kita hanya akan kebutik Baekhyun?" tanya Yixing ditengah kegiatan mari mengunyahnya

"Lu!" teriak Yixing karena tidak mendapatkan respon apapun dari Luhan yang terlihat sibuk dengan ponselnya

"setelah dari Baekhyun kita akan ke WO"

"lalu?"

"kita makan siang bersama dan aku akan mengantarmu kekantor"

"kau sendiri tidak kekantor hari ini?"

"aku akan kekantor setelah semua urusan kita selesai sayang… sudah makannya? Demi tuhan Xing cepatlah sedikit dan jangan banyak bicara nanti kau bisa tersedak!"

"iyaaaaaaa tampaaaannnn… bawel sekali sih"

.

.

Sepertinya Luhan benar-benar harus ekstra menambahkan porsi kesabarannya hari ini. Gadis yang kini tengah duduk disampingnya itu tidak berhenti bergumam sejak tadi. Luhan tahu persis jika kurang tidur mood Yixing akan menjadi berantakan. Namun apa yang bisa ia lakukan jika hari ini mereka berdua telah memiliki beberapa janji dengan orang lain? Ia tidak bisa membatalkan begitu saja apalagi ini menyangkut pernikahan. Yang bisa Luhan lakukan hanya sabar dan setia mendengarkan setiap Yixing mengomel atau mengeluh. Terbukti disepanjang perjalanan mereka menuju butik Baekhyun entah sudah berapa kali Yixing mengumpat. Entah karena telepon dari bawahan Yixing yang menanyakan hal sepele, atau bahkan hal kecil lainnya seperti roll rambut Yixing yang lupa masih terpasang manis diponinya.

"Hai Xing.. hai Lu.." sapa Baekhyun saat Luhan dan Yixing memasuki butiknya

"Hai Baek, maaf kami sedikit terlambat" ucap Luhan meminta maaf kepada Baekhyun dan diangguki oleh Yixing

"gwenchana.. aku juga baru sepuluh menit yang lalu tiba. Kukira kalian sudah menunggu lama dan aku bersyukur karena kalian belum ada disini" jawab Baekhyun menampilkan senyum ceria andalannya

"jadi apa bisa kita mulai mengukurmu sekarang Xing?" tanya Baekhyun kepada Yixing

"tentu sayang, kau bisa melakukannya sekarang! Lu, tunggu sebentar ya kami akan segera selesai"

"hm, aku akan menunggu kalian disini" Luhan mendudukkan dirinya disalah satu sofa yang ada di butik Baekhyun. Ia tersenyum saat melihat punggung Yixing dan Baekhyun yang semakin manjauh menuju ruang kerja Baekhyun.

"Baek, kau sudah paham kan dengan desain gaun pengantin yang kukirimkan padamu kemarin lusa?" tanya Yixing kepada Baekhyun yang telah memulai mengukur badan Yixing

"kau meragukanku?" tanya Baekhyun berpura-pura tersinggung

"aniiiii.. aku hanya takut desain yang kubuat terlalu tidak mendetail. Ya aku memang seorang desainer, tapi aku seorang desain interior yang selalu mendesain bangunan, jalan atau jembatan. Aku takut jika desain gaun pengantinku terlihat seperti pyramid atau tower" jawab Yixing membuat keduanya tertawa renyah

"Xing kau itu terlalu cerdas hanya untuk sekedar mendesain gaun pengantinmu sendiri. Aku sampai terpesona dengan desain yang kau buat. Gaunmu itu sangat indah Xing"

"tentu gaun pengantinku akan sangat indah karena sahabat terbaikku yang menjahitnya untukku" balas Yixing memuji Baekhyun

"Xing aku berani bertaruh Luhan akan membakar butikku jika aku tidak menjahit gaunmu dengan baik" Yixing tertawa dan mengiyakan perkataan Baekhyun.

"lalu bagaimana dengan Luhan sendiri?" tanya Baekhyun membuat sebelah alis Yixing terangkat

"maksudmu?"

"apa dia baik-baik saja Xing?"

Yixing terdiam sejenak mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun, namun tidak lama kemudian ia tersenyum dengan lembut

"semua akan baik-baik saja Baek, jangan khawatir"

"aku selalu berdoa yang terbaik untuk kalian Xing. Semoga kalian bahagia" ucap Baekhyun sambil memeluk sahabatnya yang tidak lama lagi akan melepas masa lajangnya.

"terimakasih Baek"

.

.

"Lu, aku akan menghubungimu jika semua pekerjaanku dikantor sudah selesai"

"hm.. aku menunggumu sayang" jawab Luhan lalu mengecup singkat kening Yixing

"hati-hati dijalan" ucap Yixing balas mengecup pipi kanan Luhan lalu turun dari mobil. Tadi setelah dari butik Baekhyun, keduanya langsung menuju kesebuah kantor wedding organaizer untuk memesan gedung serta kelengkapan lainnya untuk pernikahan. Lalu setelah selesai mengurus semuanya Luhan mengajak Yixing kesebuah restoran cepat saji untuk makan siang. Dan kini Yixing telah berada dikantornya karena sebuah janji bertemu dengan klien.

"eonnie bagaimana persiapan pernikahanmu?" tanya Kyungsoo asisten Yixing sesaat setelah Yixing masuk kedalam ruangannya

"kurasa 75% persiapannya telah diselesaikan Kyungie. Gaun pernikahan, gedung beserta catering dan sebagainya serta undangan juga sudah beres"

"syukurlah. Waktumu hanya tinggal satu bulan lagi eonnie"

"wah aku tidak menyangka satu bulan lagi aku akan menjadi seorang istri. Rasanya bagaimana aku tidak bisa membayangkannya Kyung" gerutu Yixing membuat Kyungsoo tertawa

"eonnie percayalah saat kau berjalan menuju altar, nanti kau akan merasakan bahwa dijantungmu tertanam bom yang siap meledak kapan saja. Dan setelah semua janji suci itu diucapkan, maka boom kau akan merasa semua bebanmu terangkat"

"apa dulu kau juga merasakan semua itu Kyung?" tanya Yixing penasaran dan diangguki dengan semangat oleh Kyungsoo

"apalagi saat Chanyeol mencium bibirku diatas altar. Astagaaaaa aku tidak tahu ada berapa juta kupu-kupu yang hinggap ditubuhku eonnie" kini giliran Yixing yang tertawa mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo. Yixing tidak pernah menyangka jika asistennya yang sangat tenang ini bisa menjadi heboh saat bercerita tentang suaminya yang bertelinga lebar itu. Apalagi ditambah mereka kini telah memiliki Chankyung yang baru berusia tujuh bulan, Kyungsoo akan sangat berapi-api saat ia bercerita kepada Yixing betapa lucunya putri kecilnya itu.

"haha semoga nanti aku juga merasakan itu Soo yaaaaa.."

"tentu eonnie. Kajja klien sudah menunggu kita dibawah"

.

.

Yixing tersenyum saat ia melihat mobil Luhan telah berada dihalaman parkir kantornya. Ia lalu berlari dan segera masuk kedalam mobil Luhan

"menunggu lama Lu?" sapa Yixing mengecup kedua pipi Luhan

"tidak baru lima menit yang lalu. Kajja!" jawab Luhan lalu mulai menjalankan mobilnya

"kau ada janji malam ini?" tanya Yixing heran melihat penampilan Luhan yang sedikit lebih rapi dari biasanya

"tidak. Kenapa?

"tidak biasanya kau memakai kemeja diluar kantor Lu"

Luhan tersenyum mendengar perkataan Yixing "you know me so well Xing. Aku baru pulang meeting tadi dan langsung menjemputmu"

"ya tentu aku mengenalmu, kita sudah lama bersama Lu jangan bercanda" jawab Yixing dengan nada sedikit ketus membuat Luhan tidak tahan untuk mencubit gemas pipi Yixing.

Tidak lama kemudian keduanya kini tengah sampai diapartement milik Yixing. Seperti biasa, Luhan yang akan menyiapkan makan malam selama Yixing membersihkan tubuhnya. Sebenarnya Yixing sangat pandai memasak, namun Luhan tidak kalah hebat diurusan membuat makanan weastern dan malam ini kebetulan Yixing sangat ingin makan steak buatan Luhan. setelah sekitar tigapuluh menit, Yixing berjalan menuju meja makan dengan keadaan rambut yang masih basah dan handuk kecil mengalung dilehernya.

"ayo makan, steaknya sudah siap" ucap Luhan yang tengah menuangkan red wine kedalam gelas. Steak memang sangat cocok jika dipasangkan dengan red wine ngomong-ngomong.

"Lu, boleh aku memujimu? Steak buatanmu adalah steak terlezat didunia dan kau juga terlihat sangat manly dengan celemek andalanmu itu"

Luhan tertawa mendengar pujian yang keluar dari bibir Yixing "jadi apa aku sudah pantas menjadi suami idaman?"

"tentu sayang, kau yang terbaik. Selamat makan!"

Luhan dan Yixing melewati makan malam dengan sangat khidmat. Yixing menikmati steak buatan Luhan. ditambah dengan red wine maka terasa sempurna makan malamnya kali ini. Tapi disatu sisi Yixing tidak dapat mengabaikan kekhawatiran dan kesedihan yang mungkin hanya dia yang tahu.

Setelah menyelesaikan makan malam dan membersihkan seluruh perabotan kini Yixing dan Luhan berbaring diranjang dengan Yixing yang bersandar didada Luhan.

"Lu, apa mama menghubungimu?" tanya Yixing pada Luhan

"semalam bibi meneleponku" jawab Luhan masih sambil mengelus surai Yixing

"mama berkata sesuatu?"

"tidak. Beliau hanya memintaku untuk menjagamu"

Yixing tersenyum simpul mendengar jawaban Luhan

"kapan kau akan berhenti memanggil mama dengan sebutan bibi Lu?" tanya Yixing membuat Luhan sekilas berhenti dari kegiatannya membelai rambut Yixing

"nanti, jika waktunya tiba sayang"

"kau selalu menjawab pertanyaan yang sama dengan jawaban yang sama juga Lu"

"lalu mengapa masih bertanya jika kau sudah tahu pasti jawabanku hem?"

"aku hanya memastikan kapan waktu yang kau sebutkan itu tiba Lu"

"nanti kau akan lihat sendiri. Sekarang tidurlah, maaf besok aku tidak bisa menjemputmu karena aku harus ke Busan untuk meeting" ucap Luhan mulai beranjak dari ranjang Yixing

"gwenchana, Sehun akan menjemputku besok" balas Yixing tersenyum lembut kepada Luhan

"dia sudah kembali?"

"hm, dia sampai di Seoul tadi pagi" jawab Yixing dan diangguki oleh Luhan

"baiklah aku pulang dulu. Cepat tidur dan jangan lupa kirimkan padaku desain cincinnya" pamit Luhan sambil menyelimuti tubuh Yixing

"ne.. terimakasih untuk hari ini Lu.. hati-hati dijalan dan langsung pulang. Aku tidak ingin mendapat laporan dari Chen kau pergi ke bar dan mabuk lagi malam ini!"

"aku terlalu lelah untuk pergi ke bar malam ini sayang. Selamat malam aku mencintaimu" ucap Luhan lalu mengecup kening Yixing

"aku juga mencintaimu Lu" balas Yixing dan Luhan mulai melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan apartement Yixing. Yixing menghelas nafasnya berat setelah Luhan menghilang dari hadapannya.

"Lu" gumam Yixing

 **_LAST GOODBYE_**

Satu bulan telah terlewati, dan hari ini adalah hari dimana pernikahan itu dilaksanakan. Yixing kini tampak tengah berdiri didepan cermin dengan gaun pengantinnya yang terlihat sangat indah melekat pada tubuhnya. Hari ini Yixing benar-benar akan menjadi seorang princess. Ia terlihat ratusan kali lipat lebih cantik. Sekali-kali terlihat Yixing menggigit bibir bawahnya karena gugup.

"kau gugup?" tanya Baekhyun dan diangguki oleh Yixing

"rileks eonnie.. ambil nafas dalam-dalam dan buang secara perlahan ikuti aku" perintah Kyungsoo dan diikuti oleh Yiixing

"otte? Lebih rileks"

"hem, gomawo Soo ya, Baekhyuna" ucap Yixing memeluk kedua sahabatnya yang juga terlihat cantik dengan gaud bridesmaid warna ungu.

Saat ketiganya tengah asyik bercanda, tiba-tiba terdengar seseorang mengetuk pintu

"aku akan membukanya" Baekhyun beranjak dari tempatnya lalu berjalan untuk melihat siapa yang datang

"oh Luhan, ayo masuk Yixing sudah siap"

Yixing terkesiap saat Baekhyun menyebut nama Luhan

"Baek, Kyung bisa kalian tinggalkan kami sebentar? ada yang harus kusampaikan kepada calon pengantin cantik ini" ucap Luhan diangguki oleh Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo

"Lu" panggil Yixing tersenyum kepada Luhan

"kau cantik sayang" ucap Luhan yang kini telah memeluk Yixing dengan erat

"gwenchana?" tanya Yixing yang masih dalam dekapan Luhan

"kalau aku bilang tidak baik-baik saja tidak akan ada yang berubah sayang" jawab Luhan tenang

"jika aku bisa merubah semuanya bagaimana?" tanya Yixing lagi namun dengan suara yang sedikit tercekat

"maka aku akan membencimu sekarang juga"

"mengapa kau selalu kejam padaku Lu?"

"aku tidak kejam, tapi aku mencintaimu sayang. Jika aku kejam, maka aku sudah membawamu pergi dari sini jauh sebelum pernikahan ini terjadi"

"apa memang ini takdir kita Lu?"

"sepertinya. Dan aku yakin dikehidupan sebelumnya dan dikehidupan yang akan datang sekalipun kita memang ditakdirkan sebagai saudara. Namun aku berharap paling tidak dikehidupan selanjutnya, kita dilahirkan dirahim yang sama" jawab Luhan yang kini sudah tidak dapat menahan air matanya, begitu pula Yixing

"xing, boleh aku melakukan sesuatu kepadamu?" tanya Luhan yang telah menjauhkan Yixing dari dekapannya

"apa?"

Luhan tersenyum sambil mengusap air mata Yixing. Perlahan Luhan mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Yixing. Terpaan halus nafas Yixing kini mulai dirasakan oleh Luhan, lalu tidak lama kedua benda kenyal itu akhirnya saling bertautan. Luhan melumat perlahan bibir Yixing dan Yixing mulai mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Luhan. keduanya larut pada sebuah ciuman yang penuh dengan emosi. Keduanya merasakan perasaan yang campur aduk bahkan keduanya merasakan sedikit rasa asin dari air mata yang semakin membuat ciuman mereka terasa begitu menyesakkan. Tidak lama kemudian keduanya melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Kening keduanya masih saling melekat dan ibu jari Luhan mengusap bibir Yixing dengan lembut.

"maafkan aku Xing. Namun aku harus mengucapkan kata perpisahan ini untuk terakhir kali. Mulai sekarang kita akan benar-benar meninggalkan semua kehidupan masa lalu kita dan memulai semuanya dari awal. Walaupun berat untukku, namun aku harus melupakan bahwa aku pernah mencintaimu sebagai seorang wanita. Untuk selanjutnya, aku akan mencintaimu sebagai adikku dan aku sebagai kakakmu. Dan tentu kau akan memulai hidupmu sebagai seorang istri untuk suamimu"

"Lu maafkan aku.." Yixing semakin terisak mendengar ucapan Luhan

"ssssttt, jangan menangis sayang.. yaaa lihat makeup mu menjadi berantakan. Aku bisa diomeli Baekhyun nanti aigoooo" ucap Luhan menghapus air mata Yixing dengan ibu jarinya

Yixing kali ini berhasil tersenyum karena dia bisa membayangkan bagaimana marahnya Baekhyun jika hasil karyanya dikacaukan orang lain

"Lu, berjanjilah padaku kau akan hidup dengan baik setelah ini"

"tentu sayang, aku akan menjalani hidupku lebih baik lagi. Dan mungkin aku akan mulai mencari calon kakak ipar untukmu"

"dan jangan asal-asalan mencari pasangan hidup Lu! Kau itu terlalu ceroboh"

"arraseo tuan putriiiii…" jawab Luhan kembali membawa tubuh Yixing kedalam pelukannya

"nah kurasa waktumu tidak tersisa banyak Xing. Aku akan memanggil Baekhyun untuk membenahi riasanmu dan kau harus bergegas karena Sehun mungkin sudah menunggumu diatas altar"

"dan kau yang akan menuntunku menuju altar kan Lu?"

"tentu saja sayang, siapa lagi selain aku? Setelah kepergian baba maka aku yang akan menjadi walimu sebelum Sehun" jawab Luhan membelai lembut wajah Yixing

"Ah benar, kurasa nanti kau akan terkejut dengan ketampanan Sehun" tambah Luhan membuat wajah Yixing memerah

"ck Lu jangan membuatku semakin gugup"

"hahaha lihat wajahmu memerah Xing" goda Luhan membuat Yixing semakin uring-uringan

"yak berhenti menggodaku dan cepat panggil Baekhyun Lu"

"baiklah, aku menunggumu sayang" ucap Luhan lalu beranjak keluar dari ruangan Yixing.

Tidak lama kemudian Yixing melihat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berjalan mendekat kearahnya. Dan benar dugaan Luhan, Baekhyun kini terlihat bersiap untuk berteriak

"YAAAAAA XI LUHAN APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA YIXING?"

 **END**

 **EPILOG**

"Lu, sebelumnya baba minta maaf padamu. Namun baba dengan sangat berat hati harus mengatakan ini" ucap tuan Xi kepada Luhan yang saat itu masih berumur 19 tahun

"ada apa baba? Katakan saja" jawab Luhan yang lalu menghentikan kegiatan belajarnya

"sebelumnya baba ingin bertanya, apa kau benar mengijinkan baba untuk menikah kembali?"

"tentu. Mama telah meninggalkan kita cukup lama, dan aku lihat baba sangat membutuhkan pendamping hidup untuk bisa merawat baba"

Tuan Xi tersenyum mendengar jawaban dari putranya, namun tidak lama kemudian wajahnya terlihat seperti menahan sebuah ketakutan

"terimakasih Lu. Tapi, ada satu pertanyaan lagi yang lebih penting"

"katakan saja"

"apa kau masih menjalin hubungan dengan Yixing?"

Luhan mengangkat sebelah alisnya mendengar pertanyaan dari sang ayah

"iya masih. Kenapa baba bertanya tentang hubunganku dengan Yixing?"

"maafkan baba Lu, namun sepertinya kau tidak bisa melanjutkan hubunganmu dengan Yixing" jawab Tuan Xi sedikit berhati-hati

"kenapa?" tanya Luhan dengan rahang yang mulai mengeras

"baba akan menikahi ibu Yixing minggu depan. Dan kalian akan menjadi saudara"

Seketika Luhan seperti tersambar petir disiang hari. Ia tidak habis fikir diantara banyak perempuan mengapa harus ibu Yixing yang akan dinikahi oleh ayahnya. Luhan ingin sekali menentang pernikahan ayahnya, namun ia tahu tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan. Luhan tidak bisa membantah apa yang sudah menjadi keputusan sang ayah karena Luhan tahu ayahnya adalah orang yang keras, egois dan tegas. Ia tahu bahwa mendiang ayah Yixing memiliki hutang keperusahaan ayahnya. Dan karena itulah ayah Luhan menikahi ibu Yixing. Namun sepertinya bukan hanya karena hutang, ayah Luhan juga sangat mencintai ibu Yixing. Semenjak itu, dunia Yixing dan Luhan seketika runtuh. Keduanya harus memulai hubungan baru sebagai saudara setelah empat tahun lamanya mereka menjalin hubungan sebagai seorang kekasih.

Tidak lama setelah pernikahan kedua orangtua mereka, Luhan sengaja dikirim oleh ayahnya ke Seoul untuk melanjutkan pendidikan sekaligus mengelola perusahaan mereka. Sebenarnya bukan hanya itu, tuan Xi sengaja memisahkan Yixing dan Luhan agar mereka terbiasa hidup hanya sebagai seorang saudara dan bisa saling melupakan satu sama lain. Namun tidak lama kemudian, setelah Yixing menyelesaikan kuliahnya salah satu perusahaan interior ternama di Seoul merekrut Yixing untuk bekerja sama. Dan tidak disangka tuan Xi menyetujui Yixing untuk pergi ke Seoul. Tuan Xi mengira bahwa Luhan dan Yixing sudah dapat melupakan satu sama lain dan mereka bisa hidup normal sebagai seorang saudara. Tetapi siapa yang menyangka, jika pertemuan mereka menumbuhkan benih cinta mereka yang telah lama terkubur. Secara diam-diam Luhan dan Yixing kembali menjalin hubungan. Kedua orangtuanya tidak ada yang tahu hingga suatu hari tuan Xi memergoki mereka tengah berciuman sehingga menyebabkan hipertensi tuan Xi kambuh. Dan hari itu, tuan Xi benar-benar meminta keduanya untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka atau selamanya tuan Xi akan memisahkan mereka. Dengan sangat berat hati, Luhan dan Yixing menuruti perintah tuan Xi yang juga merupakan permintaan terakhir sebelum tuan Xi tutup usia.

Dan semenjak hari itu, Luhan dan Yixing benar-benar berusaha semampu mereka untuk menghilangkan perasaan cinta antara mereka. Beruntung saat itu salah satu teman kuliah Yixing yang bernama Oh Sehun tengah mendekati Yixing dan mereka berakhir menjadi sepasang kekasih. Walaupun pada awalnya Yixing tidak mencintai Sehun, namun karena cinta Sehun yang sangat tulus, Yixing mulai mencintai Sehun dan melupakan Luhan.

Semua berjalan sangat lancer untuk Yixing, namun tidak dengan Luhan. Beberapa kali Luhan menjalin hubungan dengan wanita tetapi Luhan sama sekali tidak dapat menghilangkan cintanya untuk Yixing. Hingga hari pernikahan Yixing dan Sehun tiba, Luhan berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk memulai kehidupan barunya dan belajar untuk menerima Yixing sebagai seorang adik.

 **END**

 **MAAF YA LAMA UPDATENYAAAA T.T**

 **NEXT SULAY (yey)**


End file.
